Gabriela has breakfast at a restaurant and the cost of her meal is $\$40.00$. She would like to leave a $15\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
Answer: The tip amount is equal to $15\% \times \$40.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and a $5\%$ tip, and then adding those two numbers together. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$40.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$40.00$ $\$4.00$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$40.00 = $ $\$4.00$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$2.00$ Adding the two amounts together gives us $\$4.00$ $\$2.00 =$ $ \$6.00$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$40.00 + \$6.00 = $ $\$46.00$ The total cost of the bill is $\$46.00$.